1. Field of the Invention
The antislip tire chain includes an inner part and an outer part, as well as a tread part which joins the inner part and the outer part; the inner part includes at least one fastener having a fastener member and a counter fastener member, of which the fastener member provides an introduction opening and an attachment opening into which the counter fastener member can be engaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a known tire chain, the fastening member is formed by a hook into which the counter fastener member constructed as ring member is suspended for closing the fastener. When the chain is placed on the tire, the fastener is first open. The fastener is closed at the inner part only when the tire chain lies properly on the tire. Since the fastener is located behind the tire on closure, such fastener is not visible and this makes fitting of the tire chain more difficult.
The problem underlying the invention is to construct a tire chain of this type in such a manner that the fastener, disposed behind the tire and not visible during the closure or opening operation, can be closed and opened without difficulties, but unintentional self-opening of the fastener is impossible in spite of simple fitting facility.